


Light Extinguished

by gaysherlockian221



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A Whole Bunch of People Die, Angst, Boys In Love, Canon Era, Character Death, Death, Emotional Healing, Established Relationship, Feels, Finn loves Poe so much, Flashbacks, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm so sorry, M/M, Poe Dameron is great with kids, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, bittersweet ending?, but only kinda, its not graphic though, no beta we die like men, there's basically a massacre, they didn't deserve this, why did i do this to myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27037936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysherlockian221/pseuds/gaysherlockian221
Summary: Finn looked around the camp desperately. Everywhere, there was destruction. Finn turned and saw someone pointing a blaster at his head. In that instant, he knew he was going to die. The world spun in slow motion as he saw the man pull the trigger. He vaguely heard someone yell his name. Finn closed his eyes, accepting his fate.It didn’t come. Instead, he heard a grunt. A crash. A cough. A voice.“Finn.”Poe.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Kudos: 11





	Light Extinguished

Finn awoke one day to a sharp noise. He lifted his head from Poe’s chest and glanced around before it occurred to him that the sound was the intruder alarm. The rebel camp they were in was under attack. 

Poe quickly stirred and realized the same thing. The two of them jumped out of their shared bed and rushed to the window. The First Order was storming the camp, and from the looks of it, they were leaving no survivors.

“We gotta get out there.” Finn grabbed the jacket Poe had given him and his shoes. Poe could sense the anxiety in his voice. 

“Hey, don’t sweat it. What’s a few storm troopers against the power of love?”

Finn rolled his eyes at the smirk on his boyfriend’s face. Poe placed a chaste kiss somewhere near Finn’s mouth and the two of them entered the fray. 

Immediately, they saw how difficult the fight was going to be. Dozens of First Order ships were surrounding the camp. Some people were running for cover. Others were pulling out blasters and firing at the sky. Hundreds, if not thousands, of stormtroopers marched out of the ships and started firing on the rebels. Finn thought back to when he was one of them, before Poe, before Rey, before his new family. He couldn’t help but think there were others like him, hating themselves for killing innocent people, but too scared to leave.

A child was calling for his mother. He must be one of the force sensitive kids that Leia was training. Poe shoved his blaster into Finn’s hand. 

“Cover me,” he said, and ran towards the child.

Finn followed close behind, shooting at any threats he saw. Poe picked up the kid, who couldn’t have been older than four or five years old, and nested him on his hip. He surveyed the scene, spotting a woman several yards away. She was crying and looking around desperately.

“Come on, over here.” Poe hurried over to her. 

He had his hand on the back of the child’s head, protecting him from debris. He was so protective and loving, no matter how much he tried to convince everyone that he was a tough, emotionless machine. _He would make a great father._ Finn’s heart swelled at the thought of one day raising a child with the love of his life.

They reached the woman and followed her into her bunker, and then down into a hidden basement. Finn held the door open for Poe and the kid, climbing in after them and locking the door. Poe let the child run to his mother. She knelt down so she could be on the same level as the boy. She fussed over him, making sure he wasn’t hurt before turning back to Finn and Poe.

“Thank you,” she said.

“Of course,” Poe replied. He turned back to Finn. “We need to help the others.”

Finn nodded and the two of them ran back outside. The stench of sweat and blood filled their nostrils. There were dead bodies everywhere, most of them rebels. But they were still fighting.

Blaster bolts flew past their ears. Finn grabbed Poe’s hand and pulled him behind the remains of a rebel x-wing. They both fired back at the trooper, killing him.

“Okay, there are charges in the weapons bunker. If I can get over there, we can blow up the ship.” Poe said it so casually he could have been talking about grabbing some snacks. 

“That’s all the way across camp. You won’t make it in time.”

“Sure I will, I’m Poe Dameron.”

With that, he took off running through the battle. Finn sighed, then got up from his hiding spot and started weaving his way through the carnage. He shot several stormtroopers, prioritizing getting civilians to safety. Around him, rebels and stormtroopers alike fell to the ground. In the back of his mind, Finn wondered where Leia was. He knew Rey was off on a mission to find more force sensitive children to train.

He fired his blaster at a trooper that was trying to come up behind him. A loud explosion across camp told him that Poe had succeeded. He breathed a sigh of relief, but he still wanted to make sure Poe was okay. Finn could tell from the stormtroopers’ stances that the explosion had rattled them. They probably hadn’t expected the rebels to be able to put up much of a fight.

The fear in the posture of the troopers gave Finn a burst of hope. He moved more swiftly, pulling people to safety and shooting down enemies as quickly as possible. For a few minutes, he was optimistic about the rebels’ chances. 

Without warning, a burning hot sensation ripped through Finn’s leg, and he fell to the ground. The pain itself was nothing new, he had been shot before. But the shock of the injury combined with the impact of his fall made his head spin. He had to fight to keep his vision from blurring. 

He looked up and saw a shadow of a trooper growing larger. His battle instincts kicked in again, and he rolled to the side, ignoring the throbbing of his leg. Finn blasted the trooper. After determining that his own wound wasn’t serious, he crawled up and limped to an open spot where he could survey the battlefield. 

Finn looked around the camp desperately. Everywhere, there was destruction. A girl he had talked to just yesterday was lying sprawled on the ground. The troopers were storming every building, grabbing people and killing them execution style. A part of the nearby forest was in flames, and the smoke was rising to block out the sun. Finn turned and saw someone pointing a blaster at his head. In that instant, he knew he was going to die. He couldn’t run away, and the aching of his leg made it hard to concentrate on shooting. He didn’t want to risk hurting someone on his side. The world spun in slow motion as he saw the man pull the trigger. He vaguely heard someone yell his name. Finn closed his eyes, accepting his fate. 

It didn’t come. Instead, he heard a grunt. A crash. A cough. A voice. 

“Finn.”

 _Poe_. 

The pilot was lying against a crashed ship with a gaping wound in his stomach. Finn ran over. _No, no, no, not like this. It can’t end like this._

“Hey, Poe, look at me.” He cupped Poe’s cheek. “We’re going to get you some help. You’ll be fine.” He started looking around for someone, anyone, who could help, but everyone was busy fighting for their own lives. 

“No, Finn, listen to me.” Poe gripped his boyfriend’s hand and squeezed. It was clearly painful for him to even speak. “I’m not gonna make it. I need to tell you—”

“No, no, no, don’t talk like that. You’re gonna be okay, you have to be okay.”

Even as he said the words, Finn knew they weren’t true. He was going to lose the love of his life. 

“Please,” Finn whispered. “Don’t leave me here alone.” 

It should have been him. He was who the trooper was aiming at. That bolt was never meant for Poe. Poe Dameron, who had trusted a stormtrooper enough to let him break him out of Starkiller base. Poe Dameron, who didn’t leave him behind when it would have been easier to go on alone. Poe Dameron, who gave him his _name_. 

Poe Dameron, who was now going to die because of his stupid hero complex. 

He had always thought they would have years together, although he supposed that was wishful thinking. They were on the run from the First Order, after all.

A groan from Poe drew him back to the horrors of reality. Finn took off his jacket. Poe’s jacket. 

_“Is that my jacket?” Poe’s eyes ran up and down Finn’s body._

_“Oh. Here, let me—” Finn moves to take the jacket off, but Poe stopped him._

_“No, keep it. It suits you.” The pilot bit his lip, and Finn’s heart skipped a beat._

He pressed the jacket against the wound, trying in vain to stop the bleeding. Poe coughed blood up, and Finn wiped it off of his chin with his thumb. 

“Finn, look at me, look _at_ me,” Poe demanded. Finn obliged, staring into his lover’s dark chocolate brown eyes. In them, he saw sadness and resignation, two things that should never be associated with Poe Dameron. 

“I have to tell you something. Finn, you were the best thing that ever happened to me. And I’m not just saying that because you saved my life.” Poe forced a laugh, which turned into a cough. 

“And you were the best thing in my life.” Finn tried not to choke on his own words. 

“You are an incredible, beautiful person, Finn, and I need you to know that I love you. I love you more than anyone else in the universe could even dream of. Even from the moment we met—” Poe was interrupted by another series of coughs. “Even from the moment we met, I knew you were my soulmate.”

Finn didn’t even attempt to hold back the tears anymore. He let them flow, and threw his arms around Poe, sobbing.

“I love you, too,” He whispered into Poe’s ear. “You mean everything to me, you made me the person I am.”

He drew him in for one last passionate, desperate kiss, trying to pour every last drop of love he had into this one moment. 

And then he felt Poe go limp in his arms. 

Finn barely registered anything that happened next. His brain was in a haze, he couldn’t process the events that had just unfolded. They told him Rey had flown in with the Falcon, taking down multiple First Order ships. What was left of the stormtroopers had retreated back onto the remaining spacecraft, which flew away. Finn only half listened. 

Poe was gone. Nothing else mattered.

Finn didn’t eat or sleep for days. He didn’t get out of bed or change clothes. He probably smelled like the inside of a tauntaun. Leia came to check up on him. They talked. They cried. Everyone else left Finn alone, even Rey. They all understood that he needed time. He lived in a constant fog, the light of his life extinguished forever. He had nothing to guide him to safety. He wandered, alone, through the haze, hoping to find something to latch on to, but failing every time with the reminder of all that he could lose. 

About a week after it happened, there was rain pouring down outside. It was the first time in months. Finn could hear it hitting the roof of the bunker. With a sigh, he made a choice. He took a hot shower and put on clean clothes. He looked at Poe’s jacket on the back of a chair, and for the first time, didn’t immediately break down. He would never be completely healed from this. He would never forget Poe. And that was fine. He just had to start somewhere. 

Finn took a deep breath and stepped out into the rain. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hate to say it, but I hope you got as sad reading it as I did writing it. If that's the case, I did my job well (evil laughter). Anyway, I'm still pretty new to writing fanfic, so any feedback you might have is more than welcome (just be nice pls).


End file.
